Computing devices are quickly becoming ubiquitous tools for many users. In fact, the number of smart devices owned by a user or with which the user interacts on a daily basis is ever increasing. With the explosion in numbers of computing devices, many of which are configured to communicate with each other, managing the operation, privileges, and actions of one's computing devices is becoming complex and overly difficult for the average user. Further, the average user may not have the time or technical know-how to manage the behavior policies of their computing devices.
Oftentimes hard-coded or pre-defined policies are relied on by a user due to the difficulty of managing the array of computing devices and the time required to perform such maintenance. However, the hard-coded/pre-defined behavior policies of a typical computing device may not be suitable for the environment in which the user will use the computing device. For example, such behavior policies may not function well and/or function in unanticipated ways within the user's home network of computing devices. Additionally, the user may have custom policies in place, which require the reprogramming of the computing device. For example, if an old computing device is replaced with a newer model, the user would be required to re-instantiate the custom policies into the newer model. Such managing of computing devices is burdensome and often leads to failure to manage the policies, which can result in security or privacy concerns.